


2 a.m.

by xenopraetor



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Community: 64damn_prompts, M/M, Masturbation, imagine buttsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenopraetor/pseuds/xenopraetor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little post-juvie buff Will(ie) Watt masturbating to the thought of Terry McGinnis. "2 a.m." prompt from 64 Damn Prompts @ livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 a.m.

**2 a.m.**

**Chinatown District. Gotham City, NJ.**

There was something undeniably erotic about the sound of jacking oneself off. The wet slapping, squishing, sloshing as your cock slides through your grip. The moans escaping your lips, no matter how hard you try to stop them. It was oh-so-easy to imagine your cock sliding in and out of another’s body. To imagine your fingers hitting your sack as another’s body as you thrust. Such powerful thoughts, made more powerful by who you imagine yourself fucking.

 In Will’s mind, that role was filled by a beautiful former classmate of whom he had developed an attraction for quite some time ago. Confident, well known, liked by classmates with porcelain pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. Everything he wasn’t. He couldn’t help but envy someone who had so much and likely didn’t even appreciate it.

 Terry. Will mouthed the name, relishing the sensation of his sack bouncing as he quickened his pace. In his mind’s eye he had Terry bent over the bed, pounding his ass as hard and fast as he could, fingers gripping onto smooth skin. Will wondered for a moment if it felt as good inside him as he imagined. Hot and wet, clenching onto his cock as he rhythmically pressed in and out. He could just hear Terry’s whimpers, begging to be fucked harder and harder.

 The thought immediately passed as he was overcome with the intensity growing inside his cock. His wrist ached but he couldn’t let himself stop, not now, not yet. Biting his lip in anticipation, Will tensed up as the first orgasmic wave overtook him. An intense heat filled his groin, blurring out his consciousness. If he was moaning, shaking, gasping for air then he certainly didn’t notice as his mind blanked. The only thing that mattered at that very moment was his twitching cock brimming with ecstasy as he climaxed, and the thought of cumming inside another human being.

 His orgasm faded, allowing his consciousness to creep back. Will found himself doubled over on the bed and covered in cum, hand still wrapped around his cock. Rolling over, he glanced at the clock. Quarter past 2 a.m. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but for now? For now he was contented to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm.


End file.
